


Up On The Rooftop Greenhouse

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Beta!Castiel, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Wedding ceremonies, alpha!michael, defying truemates, fighting destiny, mentions of potential abuse of power, omega!dean, pack houses, truemates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Michael Shurley is Dean Winchester's true mate.Except, Dean has been in love and dating the Winchester house gardener, Castiel Novak, for nearly three years and Dean doesn't want that to stop. He needs to find a way out of the impending wedding before it's too late, especially when Michael shows his true colours.





	Up On The Rooftop Greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

> whew... this took me a long time. Here we are though!!!
> 
> Written for the Writers of Destiel Discord weekly words (a few weeks ago now): Fighting Destiny. 
> 
> Beta'd by fangirlingtodeath513 and Annunziatina :D (all remaining mistakes are my own)

* * *

“Missouri,” Dean starts, looking hard into the three-section mirror. His face seems paler than usual and he feels sick to his stomach with unease. “What if I don’t want to marry Michael?” 

Missouri pauses, straightening up Dean’s jacket, and looks up to him with one hand against his chest. He can feel his heart beating hard against his ribcage and he wonders if Missouri can feel it too. It's just the two of them in the room, and he feels safe expressing his worries.

For weeks he’s been bombarded with questions about colour arrangements and flowers and music, stressing Dean beyond belief when he’s only seen his mate all of three times since they triggered with one another. It has been a rather swift affair ever since; he still doesn’t really know Michael. Yes, he feels the distinct pull towards the Alpha that any Omega would towards their true mate, but the reality is that his heart isn't in it. 

Dean’s father has been overjoyed by who Dean has triggered with - it meant the Winchester business and Shurley business could merger seamlessly without too much extra paperwork, if both Dean and Michael were to take over the companies. 

It feels forced, the whole charade of their marriage being arranged before either of them got to propose or even just have the opportunity to get to know each other.

It certainly doesn't seem to take into account of where Dean’s heart already is – in the hands of the gardner’s apprentice, Castiel Novak. 

“Is the company so important to my dad that this is what I have to do to make him happy?” 

“Honey,” Missouri steps back and takes Dean’s hand to let him step down from the foot-high pedestal. “Your father’s heart and soul is buried in his company. It has been since your mother died.” 

Dean sighs, he knows how much the family business means to his dad, and he wants to keep his dad happy, which has been an ongoing difficult task since forever. 

“Dean? Will marrying Michael make  _ you  _ happy?”

His happiness had been with Castiel until a few weeks ago, when Dean stopped having the chance to speak to him between countless meetings. Even when he did have five minutes to go out to the garden, Castiel was nowhere to be found. 

Dean wonders if he  _ could  _ be happy with Michael, really. The man is only a few years older than him, and just finished a university course halfway across the world. It explains why it took so long for them to trigger. If he and Michael are true mates, then they are biologically designed to love each other; though that is something that Dean has never truly believed in, and loving each other didn’t mean that they would be happy. 

It's likely Michael’s family wants a child of him, more than one just to make sure there was a decent lineage to carry on the merging companies. Dean isn’t sure that that will make him happy. Sure, he would like children, but he’d much rather wait for a while. He doesn’t want to stop working because he’s an Omega. He doesn’t want to be strapped to social norms and flayed until he conforms to what he’s supposed to do. That’s his idea of a nightmare, not happiness.

“No.” The word trickles from his lips, and he feels ashamed. His head begins to pound as the weight of the happenings catch up with him all at once. He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want his true mate. He wants someone who truly loves him for him and not for some ingrained biology. 

Missouri must scent his sudden distress and pulls him in tight. 

“I don’t want to upset Michael. I haven’t seen Cas in weeks. What if he walked away? I fu—messed everything up. Dad's gonna kill me.”

“Boy, if you don’t stop thinking like that imma hit you with a spoon,” Missouri says sternly and Dean straightens up some, taking a deep breath. He’d like his ass unbruised, especially when it comes to Missouri’s spoon. “Look, go and talk to Michael, I’m sure he’ll understand. Then you can go and find Castiel. You know he’s been working up on the rooftop greenhouse the past few weeks?”

“He has?”

Missouri rolls her eyes and a flush colours Dean’s cheeks. He’d been so stupid and assumed Cas had left for good.

“Yes. Now, go and talk to Michael.”

Dean nods, shedding off his freshly tailored jacket and shirt and throwing on his Henley again. The material feels blessedly soft in comparison to the stuffy suit he’s supposed to be wearing all day tomorrow for the wedding ceremony. 

Dean finds Michael in the library; he’s talking with his father and the elder Shurley eyes Dean warily as he enters.

“Can I speak with you, Michael?” Dean says with confidence, though he doesn’t feel an ounce of it. Michael looks back at his father for a moment but neither of them move. “Alone, if that’s okay.” 

Michael nods and follows Dean from the room. Dean finds an empty lounge area and sits down carefully.

“Dean, we need to be making the last arrangements for tomorrow and you know you need to be prepared for the claiming too,” Michael says and it sends a shudder down Dean’s spine. That settles it for sure. He’s supposed to feel excited for the claiming, not a sense of dread. 

“I can’t marry you. This arrangement isn’t going to work for me.”

“For you? What about me? You’re my true mate Dean. My father will be furious.” Michael pales and stands up. His shadow towers over Dean but Dean doesn’t want to feel intimidated by Michael, by an Alpha, so he stands up to match. They’re not far off by height, so as soon as Dean faces off to Michael it’s as if the playing field has been levelled. 

“Please don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

“This is about that Null isn’t it? Your father mentioned the bastard to me when we were drawing up the contract.” Michael scowls and steps towards Dean. 

“I  _ love  _ him. I’ve loved him for a long time. It’s been five weeks since we triggered, I’ve never spent more than a few hours with you over that time, and this right here is more proof as to why I shouldn’t marry you. And don’t you  _ ever  _ call him that again.”

Michael's hand darts out and grabs Dean’s arm. “You listen here, Omega. The contract has been signed, we are marrying tomorrow and there is  _ nothing  _ you can do about it.” The words are spat in his face, but Dean keeps up a steel gaze. “Your father signed it on your behalf, not like I can trust an Omega to do that. Seems like you’ve got an easy life in our future; I’ll be doing all the business around here while you stay and play house with the pups you owe me. Got it?”

The sound of the living room door opening stops Dean from replying, a saving grace because he’s not even sure how to respond to what Michael has just laid on him. If anything, he’s more than glad that Michael showed this side of him before they got married and not afterwards when Dean bared his mark and was contracted into everything Dean’s father agreed. That in itself concerns Dean. He can’t understand how his father agreed to this. 

“Mr. Shurley? Is everything alright in here?” Missouri comes in, much to Dean’s relief, and Michael lets go of his arm, leaving behind a red mark. 

“Just fine, Omega. We don’t need anything in here but privacy.”

“Mr. Winchester is everything alright with you?” She turns her attention to Dean and this is Dean’s way out. He can handle this on his own, but a witness to Michael’s harshness is another person in his corner. 

“Dean is just fine,” Michael says, but Dean moves away from him towards Missouri. 

“No, I’m not okay. This Alpha—"

“ _ Your _ Alpha,” Michael interrupts.

Dean glares at him. “This Alpha is harassing me about previous relations. So, if it’s okay with you Missouri, I’d much rather go with you and get some coffee.”

“Of course, Mr. Winchester. I’m sure Ellen can get some water boiling.” 

Dean steps away, feeling relieved as he leaves Michael in the lounge area and walks off with Missouri. He follows her blindly to the large kitchen where he spots Ellen busy with wedding preparations and sits at the breakfast bar, head in his hands. 

“I fucked up so bad.”

“Uh-uh, no you didn’t boy. You did what you needed to do.”

“Dad’s gonna be furious,” Dean mutters. None of this is going how he expected. Michael is angry, there's some kind of contract hanging over his head that says who-knows-what, and most of all, he misses Castiel. 

“Just go up the greenhouse, Dean,” Ellen chips in, placing two cups of coffee in front of him. “Your coffee is on the left, Cas’ on the right. Now go.”

Dean takes both cups and walks them carefully upstairs, avoiding the room he and Michael were just in. There’s a slim door at the end of the corridor, leading to a narrow spiral staircase that leads up to the rooftop greenhouse. It’s warmer up here, with the sun beaming through the glass roof, and shining down on the luscious green plants. It smells earthy and damp, but it’s a pleasant smell mixed with the scent of exotic flowers. 

The greenhouse was once under the loving care and attention of his mother, and Dean remembers some of his early years spent up here with her, helping out with the watering. They only requested a gardener once Mary was too pregnant to get up the steep stairs and, with the events following, the gardener never left once Mary died.

“Hello?” Dean calls out and he’s met with silence. Dean frowns, surely Cas is up here somewhere. He moves in further to the greenhouse, ducking under a large leafed plant which is overhanging the walkway. “I have coffee,” Dean tries, and this time he hears a rustle and a light thump.

“Over here by the Gladiator Allium.” Cas' voice is distinct when he responds. 

Dean makes his way around the corner, familiar with the plant Cas says he’s by. It’s Castiel’s favourite, with its tangy and calming aroma and its attraction to bees. The giant purple bud of flowers are almost the size of Castiel’s head and the row of them along the far side of the greenhouse always makes Dean smile.

“Hey,” Dean says again as he spots Castiel knelt down on a small pad, tending to a berry bush. “No Cain this week?”

“Cain hasn’t worked up here in weeks. His wife is ill, so he’s taking the time to look after her.”

Dean’s been so wrapped up in wedding preparations that he seems to have missed a lot of information. Last he knew, Cain's wife was in perfect health; he’d seen them both out for a walk in the house grounds.

“Oh, if you see them, give them my best,” Dean says and Castiel nods.

“Aren’t you supposed to be busy with the wedding? You are getting married tomorrow.” Castiel doesn’t look up from his pruning, so Dean goes and sits next to him, as close as Castiel will let him. He nudges Castiel to stop what he’s doing with the offer of coffee and Castiel looks up to him, taking the coffee. “Thanks.”

“I’m not marrying Michael,” Dean states softly. 

“What? But you’re true mates!” 

“So what, I’m already taken. I can’t marry someone who’s going to make me unhappy when I have the person I love right in front of me.”

There’s silence for a while and Dean waits with bated breath for Castiel to say something – anything – because he knows right here and now, with Castiel’s thigh pressed against his own that this is who he’s supposed to be with. 

“You can’t just abandon—” 

“Yes, I can,” Dean counters before Castiel can finish. “Michael has this contract, and from what I’ve gathered I’m not going to be me anymore once we’re married and mated. It sounds like he wants me as some pathetic house Omega. He certainly made the mistake of showing his true colours this morning.” 

“Dean...” the apology is there without Castiel even saying it, but Dean doesn’t need an apology, Castiel hasn’t done anything wrong. 

“I just—I can’t do it. Not when I love you. Please understand me,” Dean begs.

“But I’m just a beta,” Cas says, as if that was going to make Dean love him any less. What was he doing, did Cas not love him anymore?

“Like that matters to me. Michael is an asshole; he’s controlling and has no respect for me. He called you... he called you a Null.”

Castiel frowns, nose upturned in disgust, but he shakes his head. “There will be another Alpha for you.” 

Dean growls, loud enough to startle Cas. “I love  _ you _ , Cas!” He shouts, and then adds much quieter, “but if you don’t love me, then just say. Stop trying to pawn me off to some Alpha I don’t care for.”

When Castiel doesn’t answer for a few moments, fear runs through Dean. If Castiel doesn’t love him back, there’s no reason for him not to marry Michael, and then he’ll just be some bitch waiting for his mate to come home, forever pregnant and waiting. Emotion roils inside him and he can feel a lump in his throat, his heart beating wildly.

“Of course I love you, Dean. I have for years. I just know I can’t compete against Alphas for you,” Cas explains and it abates some of the worries going through Dean's head. 

“You don’t need to compete with them, Cas. You already have me.” Dean sets his coffee on the floor and he kneels up facing Castiel. He makes Castiel look at him, turning his shoulders towards him. “Look, I get how you feel, but I know you, you don’t need to be an Alpha to be perfect. You’re perfect as you are. Besides, most Alphas are a bunch of dicks.”

That cracks a grin from Castiel, and Dean takes that moment to feel brave and press his lips to Castiel. After being apart for so long, this feels right and relaxing. Castiel hums quietly, arms coming to rest on Dean’s, and the pruning shears he'd been holding thud to the ground. They kiss for longer than Dean intended, but it doesn’t matter, Dean doesn’t want to stop.

Castiel pulls back, then stands suddenly, holding out a hand for Dean to take. “So, where do we go from here?”

“I can't marry Michael.”

“I have an idea... I think. Sam is still practicing law, right?” Dean’s eyes widen, and then narrow. He’s not sure what Castiel is getting at. “Dean, you asked your dad if we could date, right?” Dean nods, gears turning. “And we knew we loved each other ages ago and that Missouri was in the room serving us tea when you asked John about us.”

“Yeah, Cas. My dad knows all this, what are you trying to say?”

“Even an Omega-Alpha true mate triggering can’t overrule a common law marriage.”

“Common law marriage?”

“To me. We’ve been together for three and a half years Dean, with verbal permission from your father and a witness. Michael’s contract falls apart under that. He can’t take you away from me, Alpha or not.” 

Dean can feel the excitement buzzing from Castiel as he rattles off the information, and now he sees it. He can see his way out. Castiel can object to the marriage on grounds that they’re already promised to one another and absolutely nothing can stop them. Dean can’t marry Michael. 

“I love you,” Dean breathes, amazed at Castiel and how smart and wonderful he is.

“Just one thing that you need to be okay with before we go ahead...”

“What’s that?”

“You’d have to be happy with marrying me, somewhere down the line.” Cas turns sheepish, leaning back on his heels and then playing with a small chunk of soil, letting it sift through his fingers and scatter across the walkway. 

“Did you just propose to me? That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day.” Dean grins.

“I had better things in mind, I promise, but this seems an important moment so yes, I guess I did just propose to you.”

“Yes, Mr. Novak, I will marry you.”

They kiss, holding onto each other for a long time, the plants around them mixing their scents with the earthiness and the smell of the exotic flowers. 

“Tonight I will sue your father for breaking contract, so please be safe in the mean time. I will be at the wedding tomorrow so please do not worry.” Castiel smiles and then stands up, offering a hand to Dean. “Come on, I think more coffee is in order.”

Dean nods and stands up with Castiel. This is really happening. He’s not going to marry Michael; he’s going to be safe from that god-awful contract that his father signed for him and the business will still be in his own hands. He hopes his dad will understand. Perhaps when Cas and Sam lay it out for him he’ll get it. 

Part of Dean hopes that Michael shows himself in front of everyone tomorrow. It could be dangerous, but Dean’s no idiot, he’ll be prepared this time.

***

Dean lets Missouri straighten his tie and he swallows nervously. He hasn’t told her about his and Cas' plan. Her concerned looks tell Dean that she hasn’t been told anything by his dad after Castiel slapped a lawsuit on his desk moments before he was going to sleep. 

“Are you sure about this?” Missouri whispers. “Yesterday you were damn sure you didn’t want to marry him and today you seem different.”

Dean shuffles his feet, looking at the floor. “We did something, Cas and I. You remember the day my dad said he and I could date? Well that’s all that was needed to break Michael’s contract. When Cas objects today, it’ll be over.”

“So you and Cas, huh?” She smiles warmly, and Dean can tell she’s desperate to give him a hug, but the freshly pressed and tailored wedding suit means she shouldn’t, so instead she places a gentle finger under his chin. 

“Me and Cas.”

Dean walks down the aisle when he is prompted to some standard wedding music that Dean decides he hates. Michael is waiting for him at the end, a smile on his face that doesn’t reach his eyes and makes his face twist into something ugly. Dean’s gut roils in response but he keeps up his facade that everything is okay.

He looks around for Castiel but he can't see him. Panic wells up inside him and he tries to rationalise why Castiel isn’t here. He doesn’t get much time though, for the officiary begins speaking.

Michael stares at Dean, his blue eyes have nothing on Castiel and his hair is far too well kept for Dean's liking. He much prefers the relaxed look of Castiel’s. There’s a whole lot he likes about Castiel. They’re the same height, making it ideal for him to steal kisses from his lips. He has an amusing sense of humour and he’s so damn intelligent that Dean will learn something new every time they speak. Dean appreciates Castiel's kindness and the time they spend together. Being of different societal status hasn’t been the easiest, but Dean’s made an effort to keep that wedge from their relationship. And, above all, the man wants to marry him. 

Dean feels love creep up inside him and he has to tamp it down before it shows to Michael. He doesn’t want to give the Alpha the wrong idea. 

In the quiet, Dean doesn’t miss the sound of unintelligible whispering and a door opening, but he doesn’t look around to see who it is. He can only hope that it's Cas. 

“Are there any objections?”

Dean’s heart beats in his chest and it's suddenly all he can hear. The air smells of everyone, everyone but Cas, and mostly of Michael’s sick pride. Dean looks. He begs for Castiel to be there. He makes eye contact with his dad who pales. 

He stifles back a whimper. 

Cas let him down.

Oh God.

From the corner of his eye, the officiary opens his mouth to speak again.

“I object!” The call is from the mezzanine and Dean and the rest of the guests look up and then follow Castiel down the small flight of stairs in the corner as he makes his way in to the centre aisle. He looks worn, like he’s been fighting something. 

Dean casts a daring glance at Michael who wears a face of fury. “This is outrageous!” 

“On grounds of a breach of verbal contract between myself, Dean Winchester, John Winchester, and Ms. Missouri Moseley set in place on June sixth, two thousand and sixteen. This verbal contract promised Dean to me by mutual consent.” In his hand, Castiel holds a file which Dean knows contains the lawsuit against John Winchester and Michael. 

Dean’s knees feel weak with relief and he steps back from Michael off the raised platform that had been built for the ceremony, but he doesn’t get away so fast. Michael grabs hold of him, a tight grip on his suit jacket, and then he’s being pulled towards Michael and his confusing and cloying scent rage and true mate. It makes him feel nauseous. Michael’s body is warm against him and all he wants is to get away.

He looks out to the crowd who are all in shock, unable to do anything as they try and figure the situation out. 

“This Omega is  _ mine _ .”

Dean braces himself. He doesn’t belong to anyone but Castiel. Michael has a restraining hand over his chest but he’s frantic and not concentrating on what Dean’s doing, so Dean sets his feet apart a little and balls his hand into a fist before elbowing Michael in the ribs hard. The Alpha goes down like a sack of shit, not expecting the blow. Dean follows him down in a much more controlled manner, pressing a knee into Michael’s back and he hears him grunt.

“Not your Omega,” he growls and then stands back up, shoving at Michael’s prone form. 

“Fuck you, Dean,  _ and  _ that hopeless Null.” The guests gasp at the language. “I am so much better, you don’t know what you’re throwing away.” Michael goes to get up but then Benny is there. He’s usually in charge of security on the front gate, but had been put in charge of making sure the guests are safe during the day’s proceedings. The Beta makes Michael get back on the ground and the Alpha growls. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Michael’s father chirps up, standing with a frown on his face. “Mr. Winchester?” Michael’s father turns towards John.

“Mr. Novak has a lawsuit against me.” And that’s all John says on the matter before he stands and orders Benny to let Michael up.

“It seems that this wedding, and our agreement for the company, is over.” John announces. “My son and Mr. Novak already have a contract in place, which nullifies your own. Therefore there’s also no need for our business merger. It seems like our auto parts business can keep on running by itself without Shurley International ‘helping’ out.” 

Dean stands there, stunned for a moment, impressed with his father who he thought for sure didn’t care what happened to him. 

“Benny, please see Mr. Shurley and his family to the gate. Thank you.” 

“You’re going to regret this,” Michael’s father hisses at John.

“Right this way, Mr. Shurley,” Benny says with a false politeness, guiding them out of the room, and thankfully it’s just the two of them so it’s an easy job. The smell of the two riled up Alphas leaves the room with them, much to the comfort of Dean and no doubt everyone else in the room.

It feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room and Dean wonders how he’s even breathing. He was so close to being married to that horrific Alpha. Dean looks up from the floor but finds the room swimming.

“Dean!” Castiel shouts and then he’s there, guiding him down to his knees as the true relief sweeps over him. Vaguely, Dean can hear John asking everyone to file out of the room, but his focus is on Cas' arms around him and his gentle, faintly flowery scent of honeysuckle. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Dean says eventually, and he does feel okay, the overwhelming sense of  _ everything  _ seems to have dissipated and he’s left feeling lighter than he has in weeks. “Can we go somewhere more private?” Dean asks afterwards, seeing remnants of guests loitering and gossiping.

Dean suddenly feels like he’s made a fool of himself and his family – though the alternative was much worse – but Castiel just nods and they walk out together after telling John they're heading somewhere quiet. 

Dean’s bedroom smells like him and only him as they walk in. Castiel steers him towards the double bed in the centre of the room and they sit together side by side.

“Where did you get to?” Dean asks him.

“Michael’s people were ordered to not let me into the service. So I was trying to find another way in. That’s where I saw Benny and he got me the key to the mezzanine instead. I’m sorry, I should have been more prepared, it wasn’t fair to worry you like that.” Castiel pulls Dean’s hand onto his lap and threads their fingers together.

Dean turns in, then presses his lips to Cas'. Finally, it feels right and he can smell their scents together - Castiel’s muted honeysuckle and his own earthy Omega. 

“I considered just leaving him at the altar like some twenties runaway bride,” Dean says with a chuckle when they pull apart.

“Where did you get that idea?” Castiel laughs with him, then presses his lips back to Dean’s. 

Between kisses, Dean manages to explain the basic plot of some chick flick book he’d read by recommendation of Missouri. He had given her a look, but had then picked it up and enjoyed the easy-going tale. 

“Ah, Dean Winchester, my runaway bride,” Castiel teases and Dean pulls away, shoving at him until Castiel falls on his back onto the bed. 

Dean climbs over him, pinning him down. “You call me that, and you’ll be the one I’m running away from.”

Castiel smirks, using his upper body strength to lean up against Dean’s feigned strength holding him down, and presses another kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean melts into him. “You can just be my beautiful Dean.”

“I prefer  _ ruggedly handsome _ ,” Dean corrects. “Besides, you’re handsome too, don’t sell yourself short.”

“Thank you,” Castiel says.

They spend the rest of the afternoon and early evening holed up in Dean’s bedroom, relaxing and talking idly as the hours pass by and, with each waning one, Dean feels better and better about the events of the day. He’s about to doze off when there’s a knock at the door. 

Missouri pokes her head around the door and tells them that dinner is being served.

“John has requested you join too, Castiel,” she says before leaving. 

Dean and Cas both get up somewhat reluctantly and go back down the stairs to the main dining room where Dean guesses they’ll be eating. It's quiet, a strange air hovering over everything. Dean shouldn’t be surprised, the events of the morning were particularly drastic and unexpected.

Dean’s father looks up to him, and though his mouth doesn’t show it, there’s a soft smile to his eyes and no hint of resentment in his scent. In fact, it seems everyone at the table seems pretty content. Sam is smiling over at one of the maids, mouthing something to her that Dean can’t quite catch, but then he starts using his hands to sign to her. Ellen, their cook, is at the table too, along with Cain and his wife who still isn’t looking well, Missouri and the other house staff. On the table is a plethora of food, all of which was going to feed the wedding guests but is now amply feeding them all. 

Dean takes Castiel’s hand as they walk towards the two empty seats that are left between Dean’s father and Sam. As they near, John gets up and Dean can feel his father’s Alpha side rear up. 

He’s nervous for a moment about what his father is going to do, but a glance at Cas shows that Castiel isn’t bothered and Dean gets his Omega brain to stand down to the potential looming threat. 

John holds out his hand to Castiel. “As strange as it is to say it, I do have to thank you for suing me over this. I’d not only have lost my son to Michael, but my company to Shurley International.” 

Castiel seems dumbstruck for words so he just nods along and shakes hands with John. 

“Can we eat now?” Dean interrupts, eyeing the finger foods and making heart eyes at the miniature pies.

John sighs before chuckling, pulling Dean into an awkward side hug. “Eat something savoury before you demolish those pies, please.”

“I’m not ten anymore, Dad,” Dean reminds him playfully, but takes a couple of the sandwiches and some potato chips, stacks high some warm cocktail sausages, and for good measure, while challenging his father’s gaze, he adds a single mini cherry pie on top of it all.

Castiel rolls his eyes, but reaches for the lemon and honey cake slices, taking three and a single sausage. 

“This is how it’s done,” Castiel says, eating the sausage and then taking a larger than necessary bite of the lemon and honey loaf cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this, if you did let me know :D 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://envydean.tumblr.com) | [My Writing Tumblr](https://envydeanwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
